


Behind every Door is a Fall

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Broken Bones, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Doc Oc sends Peter into another pit of rubble, except this time Tony is there to dig him out.





	Behind every Door is a Fall

Tony’s heart cramped at the sound of Friday’s message, “Sir it appears Karen has sent out a distress signal before shutting off completely,”

“Do we have a location?” Tony asked tersely, letting the suit mold around his skin from the arc reactor. 

“No sir, Mr. Parker, and Karen do not have a location device. I can access Karen’s last footage if you’d like,” Friday supplied.

Cursing under his breath, Tony nodded. Flying out of the building and accessing the footage. The footage was as clear as ever, Peter laughing as he fell and dipped swinging from building the building.

Until Peter’s head turned sharply, Karen picking up on an increase in heart rate as he tried to dodge a metal flinging appendage. He did but two other tentacles joined in and he went flying with a pained wince.

Tony knew who it was, Doctor Otto Octavius. Peter had gotten the man caught before, it wasn’t hard to see Otto would be a little mad. The boy went flying into a construction site before a loud crash echoed and the footage whirred in smoke unable to see before a voice cut through.

“I wasn’t expecting that, but I’ll take it,” The scientist exclaimed, causing Tony to roll his eyes angrily. Friday pulling up an area she believed fit the footage and setting his flight path. The billionaire followed, eyes scanning the ground until he saw the crater.

The construction site instantly brought up a plethora of problems on his scanner, the ground wasn’t even stable enough to hold any fully built building, let alone would it have held with it in use.

He was not only in horror of the thought of people moving in only to crumble to their deaths but seeing the heat signature very far beneath. 

“I estimate the crater is at least two hundred and twenty-five feet. Peter is rather far down, about two hundred feet,” Tony’s throat dried at that, suit carefully going down the crater until he found the boy.

The sight hurt, Peter’s body was pressed to the left side of the crater. His right arm and shoulder completely stuck in the dirt and concrete, head leaning limply on the dirt his arm was buried in.

A steel beam was merely an inch away from the boy’s head, any slip of gravel or dirt and Peter would likely be dead. A chunk of concrete had crushed Peter’s left leg, the right also buried in dirt completely out of sight.

Another beam rested on his ribs, Friday instantly finding it’d broken all the ribs on his left side. The broken ribs cutting into tissue and organs causing internal bleeding. His left and right hip had also been broken, dislocating Peter’s buried right leg.

Gently pressing the small Spider emblem on the boy’s chest. The suit loosened allowing the inventor access to Peter’s mask. Gently pulling it off, to reveal a cut and bruised face. His pale skin had a cut brow, a blue and purple with a sick green and yellow bruise crawled up from his jaw to his temple. Nose bleeding, likely broken with both lips split.

Tony carefully let his fingers trail over the bruises, probing the boy’s lips away from the cuts to make sure Peter didn’t lose any teeth or bite his tongue. Luckily he hadn't.

Sliding his hand down to his neck, Tony gulped at how soft the thrum beneath his fingers hummed. Friday had called for a med team and for Colonel Rhodes and another pair of Tony’s stationary suits.

It didn’t take long for them all to arrive, Rhodey carefully descending down the pit and to Tony’s side. Thankfully, Rhodey immediately took charge.

“Hold the bar above his head, I’ll lift the bar off his chest while that suit, ”Rhodey pointed to one of the other suits floating in wait, “We’ll dig his leg out while that one can help maneuver his arm out. Get two more suits out here, he's going to need to be lifted out,” 

Tony nodded numbly at that, calling for a few more of his mark suits to carry the boy. It took them five minutes, giving the other suits time to start digging. Peter’s eyes blearily opened, not they knew he’d been awake since Tony had arrived but couldn’t bring himself to move.

Memories of the rubble had hurt too much and he’d blanked out completely as to keep his sanity. 

“Dad?” It was hoarse, rough and barely loud enough for his own ears. But his own ears were still ringing, causing him some solace because that was easier to focus on that than the pain and the uncomfortable feeling of his chest being filled with what he knew was blood.

Tony who had hyper-focused on the boy heard it, turning to the boy and holding the beam even tighter. 

“Hey sweetheart,” Tony crooned, bending slightly and retracting his helmet so the boy could see him. It wasn’t the first time Peter had called him dad, it often slipped when he was frightened. A cough jumped from Peter’s throat, blood gently sputtering from his lips before his chest spasmed at the weight still pressing on it.

Rhodey would move it but they just couldn’t at the time, they needed to get him out of the dirt and make sure the suits were ready to set Peter down. The two suits gently brought down a backboard, Peter whining when whichever mark was digging out his arm pulled it free. It had dislocated too.

“I know Bambi, I’m sorry,” Tony apologized, using his cool armored thumb to wipe the blood that continued to drip now and again from the boy’s lips. Peter was sure the blood in his chest would make a noise if someone shook him. But this was something he’d felt before, not that he’d bring it up.

“Just a second underoos,” Tony tried, gagging when Peter’s leg was dug out. The boy’s ankle was broken, bone proudly protruding out the side with dirt now clinging to it, his knee looked wrong, possibly both broken and dislocated.

That left Peter in tears, a scream tearing out and if the suit hadn’t locked into place he’d have moved his hands to comfort the boy and drop the beam completely. The spider fell unconscious as Rhodey lifted the beam on his chest in a split second before the suits moved him.

Tony’s eyes almost watered at how broken looking the boy looked as the medics took over and they loaded him into the car. The suits flew back to the compound, Tony following due to the fact the medics shut the door on him because Peter’s injuries were so bad they needed all the room that the vehicle would allow.

“Easy Tony,” Rhodey calmed, Tony coming back to himself and stopping his rambled profanities that sat just under his breath before flying home.

\---

May, who’d been out on business had been called, listening distraught and sniffling as Tony promised to take care of him.  After twelve hours of care, an exhausted Helen stepped out giving a soft nod. 

“Thank you,” He praised, stepping in and looking down at the boy and taking a seat. Peter’s bangs stuck to his forehead, sweat holding to the strands and the boy’s chest was still heaving and pants fell from his lips.

Tony knew why. Drugs just didn’t work on him. All those resets, breaks and scrapes were all tended to while he was awake and aware. The poor boy was exhausted. Tony silently walked over to the counter, using a spare towel and wetting it in the sink.

Ringing the leftover water out, Tony came back to the boy’s side. Gently wiping the sweat off the boy’s temples, very carefully as he ran the fibers of the towel over the bruises and the healing cut on the boy’s head. Dirt and dust stuck to the parts of his skin that hadn’t needed to be cleaned immediately.

Tony continued on, giving a soft smile when Peter’s eyes opened slowly. Large honey-kissed eyes looking up at him tiredly, “Dad?” The teens hoarse and wrecked voice called out, head trying to peak up. Staring at his propped up legs, Peter lifted his left arm, his only limb not actually broken.

His fingers sought out Tony’s, the billionaire's fingers quickly twining into the paler and smaller hand. “Hey sweetheart,” He coed, his free hand coming up to move the boy's wet bangs. Peter’s eyes fluttered at the action, a whimper escaping when the boy tried to pull himself up. 

Tony’s head shook at that, making sure to gently press the boy back into place.

“You can’t get up Bambi, you're in pretty bad shape,” Tony sighed, cupping the boy’s face as his head looked down in defeat. 

“Up,” Peter murmured, trying again, fingers tightening around Tony’s hand. Attempting to use the man’s arm to further his pursuit. 

“No Peter,” Tony tried again, ushering him down once again. 

“Up,” The vigilante garbled, seeming more and more upset. He just wanted to pull himself into the inventor’s arms, still oddly cold, while wanting to hide from the smell of the rooms antiseptic and into the comforting scent of expensive cologne and motor oil.

“Pete,” Tony warned before sighing sympathetically, “If you need something, I’ll get it. There’s no reason for you to be up,” The soft tug on his arm was all the answer he needed before he gently let Peter make some room and climbed up onto the bed.

“Happy now?” Tony questioned, trying to sound bitter but it didn’t reach his voice. But considering how pleased Peter seemed to be with his face now pressed into his side and arm clutching his chest, he couldn’t be mad.

After several minutes of silence, Tony’s head leaning gently on the boy’s hair. Heart leaping at the question asked.

“Did you get Doc Oc?”

Tony had almost completely forgotten about that bastard and spoke softly against the boy’s hair.

“I will,” He promised.

“I know,” Peter yawned, absolutely melting his pseudo father’s heart. 

Not knowing how exactly to respond to that, Tony grinned, “You got that right,”


End file.
